Fourth of July
“'Fourth of July'” is a song from Fall Out Boy's sixth studio album, ''American Beauty / American Psycho''. This song is based upon a Fourth of July barbecue party which My Chemical Romance and Fall Out Boy along with some close friends attended. Pete said on livejournal in 2005 that he was watching the sunset with Mikey after going on a date at the waterpark and was in love with him a few days before postings on the 4th an entry that ended with "hot and miserable but totally in love". Lyrics You and I were, you and I were fire You and I were, you and I were fire You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fire It was the fourth of July You and I were, you and I were, fire, fire, fireworks That went off too soon And I'll miss you in the June gloom too It was the fourth of July You and I were, you and I were, fire, fireworks I said I'd never miss you but I guess you'll never know May the bridges I have burned light my way back home on the fourth of July I'll be as honest as you'll let me I miss your early morning company If you get me You are my favorite "what if" You are my best "I'll never know" I'm starting to forget just what summer ever meant to you What did you ever mean to you Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it I just got too lonely, lonely, woah And in between being young and being right You were my Versailles at night It was the fourth of July You and I were, you and I were, fire, fire, fireworks That went off too soon And I'll miss you in the June gloom too It was the fourth of July You and I were, you and I were, fire, fire, fireworks I said I'd never miss you but I guess you'll never know May the bridges I have burned light my way back home on the fourth of July My 9 to 5 is cutting open old scars Again and again 'til I'm stuck in your head Had my doubts but I let them out You are my drought And I'm the holy water you can't live without And all my thoughts of you, they could heat or cool the room and no Don't tell me you were crying, oh honey you don't have to lie Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it I just got too lonely, lonely, woah And in between being young and being right You were my Versailles at night It was the fourth of July You and I were, you and I were, fire, fire, fireworks That went off too soon And I'll miss you in the June gloom too It was the fourth of July You and I were, you and I were, fire, fire, fireworks I said I'd never miss you but I guess you'll never know May the bridges I have burned light my way back home on the fourth of July I wish I knew how much you loved me I wish I cared enough to know I'm sorry every song's about you The torture of small talk with someone you used to love It was the fourth of July You and I were, you and I were, fire, fire, fireworks That went off too soon And I'll miss you in the June gloom too It was the fourth of July You and I were, you and I were, fire, fire, fireworks I said I'd never miss you but I guess you'll never know May the bridges I have burned light my way back home on the fourth of July Category:American Beauty / American Psycho songs